


super junior's compendium of super powers

by pink_cloud



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Gen, it's not that bad tho, unintentional self harm(?)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-10-29 01:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20788610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pink_cloud/pseuds/pink_cloud
Summary: in a world of abilities, a group of men in particular possess some powers of their own.more members will be coming soon![modern magic au]





	1. leeteuk - white magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter written by pink_cloud

“I am an amnesiac angel who has lost his wings, I am Super Junior’s angel leader, Leeteuk!,” he used to say.

As false as his birth story has proven to be (the first of July, 1983, was a sunny day all day), the angel part is more true than people give him credit for. In fact, he hasn’t lost his wings at all, but have simply been ordered to keep them hidden by none other than his dear label for fear that he would overshadow the other members and groups, since SJ was never a favourite anyway. He was never really supposed to say the angel with wings thing because it gave away too much, but who can stop an attention-seeker from getting his attention?

During their legendary Don’t Don stage in Super Show 2 where the members flew, some fans quickly noticed that Leeteuk doesn’t seem to have a harness of any kind, and so the leader “secretly” having levitation or flight powers became a popular fan theory, but was never officially confirmed.

Until Label SJ.

Well, theoretically until Label SJ. They would have done all the things they were never allowed to do, including Leeteuk flaunting his wings, if only the wings weren’t damaged beyond recognition...but that’s another story for another day.*

So instead, people have known him for another power.

Light power is what is written on all his official profiles, except for the national registry of course. This isn’t entirely lying, more so a half-truth. 

In the eyes of the public, Leeteuk is a light-bender, and an insanely powerful one at that. He mostly uses his power to manipulate lighting and visual effects for their performances and appearances, but that’s really only a fraction of his ability. Leeteuk’s light can be dazzling and lovely, or deadly and explosive - it really depends on the moment…

He tries to keep it toned down, but sometimes his emotions get the better of him. In a sense, his light energy is quite similar to his feelings - repressed and seemingly graceful and perfect, but in actuality so prone to breaking. And to harming him.

Thankfully, Leeteuk has never harmed anyone with his powers...anyone other than himself. It wasn’t by choice, no, that would be bad. The thing is, when something is always so repressed and forced under control, there comes an inevitable breaking point. And when that point is reached, the outburst must he directed somewhere. In Leeteuk’s case, the uncontrollable, deadly releases of his energy always ended up destroying him the most.

During his infamous fight with Heechul all those years ago, no one noticed it over the sound of the scuffle and of their shouting, but Leeteuk heard - and felt - some of the delicate bones in his then-perfect wings breaking. 

That was the first time, but far from the last. In those moments of shock and despair that so littered his life, Leeteuk would lose the precious control he had over the lethal side of his magic, and he could only watch and cry out in pain as the blinding light consumed him.

Good thing that doesn’t happen anymore. It’s a bit better now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * in reference to 5 steps to wing recovery 
> 
> talk to me on twitter @park_1004_83  
pink_cloud is a coward and doesn't want to share her twitter  



	2. heechul - clear magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter written by pink_cloud

Who would have thought the Universe Superstar Kim Heechul™ would have such...un-special powers.

To be fair, his magic  _ is _ quite rare, but there isn’t anything spectacular about it.

Heechul’s magic isn’t mind-blowing or absurdly powerful like some of the other members’. It isn’t particularly dazzling or impressive either, not really.

Heechul isn’t like Ryeowook, capable of making flowers bloom and never wilt and of making the stars shine and sing with him. He isn’t like Kyuhyun either, who can stop time in its tracks.

Or Jungsoo’s, whose powers turn him into an actual angel.

No, Heechul’s magic is practically invisible. In fact, for a long time, he genuinely thought he didn’t have any, not that he minded too much. He had a lot more going for him, so he didn’t really care. He had the ability to hype up the people around him, to bring the mood in a room up so much it seems everyone’s magic shines brighter. It’s quite the spectacle and has landed him multiple variety appearances (the Knowing Brothers classroom would be a lot less interesting without him).

That was, until the infamous Incheon battle, where Leeteuk busted a lightbulb. And then at least two more followed. 

Leeteuk did not expect those other lights to go out. 

They didn’t just go out. They broke.

It was later, when they finally had the chance to cool down and think about what happened, that Heechul realised the bulbs were his own doing. 

So that explains why people seem to get so excited around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> talk to me on twitter @park_1004_83  
pink_cloud is a coward and no twitter available


	3. yesung - pink magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter written by pink_cloud

Anyone who knew Yesung would tell you his special power is letting out strings of curses at the drop of a hat (or the drop of a hhHHhat).

Well, the truth is, not many people actually know what Yesung’s power is, because, like his variety appearances, Yesung’s power isn’t very noticeable. Unlike his variety, however, Yesung doesn’t launch into long, heartfelt speeches about how he felt left out thirteen years ago at the dinner table or at every chance he got, because he understands the reason his power hasn’t been so prominent.

Yesung’s power is like his voice. It’s artistic, emotional, and powerful and has always been. But, like Yesung’s voice, it did not start out as stable and well-controlled as it is now. As he grew along with his voice from the man who got two seconds of screen time in Twins (Knockout) to someone who repeatedly steals the show, whether in MVs, live stages, or otherwise, so did his power to touch people’s hearts and turn their experiences into something truly magical. 

It might surprise people to learn that Yesung’s magic is actually that he can manipulate and amplify sensory experience - both his own and that of other people’s. Perhaps no one ever notices it because it’s so seamlessly incorporated into his behaviour and performances, but after some thought, doesn’t it make sense? Like the others (especially Eunhyuk), always say, Yesung sings so sadly and emotionally, and that comes as a result of his ability to intensify everyone’s experiences of his songs. It’s not quite the same as emotion amplification and reduction, which is Shindong’s thing, but Yesung has learned how to reach people’s feelings as an extension of their sensory experiences. Both the audience and Yesung himself can more clearly listen to his voice and its many nuances, which, ultimately, is the reason he received his name in the first place.

It’s also why it generally hurts when Yesung hits people, which happens...often.

Maybe he meant a little more than just a joke or metaphor by “making the world pink” (the colour probably wasn’t just the lighting).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> talk to me on twitter @park_1004_83  
pink_cloud remains a coward.


	4. shindong - yellow magic

Shindong is known as the mediator in the team, the one member who the others would come to in order to vent their frustrations. He can read the mood in the room well, and, of course, tell what others are feeling. You could say that this empathy is a rather normal, if admirable, human trait. But for Shindong, it’s a little more than that. It is both a blessing and a curse that Shindong’s power is to empathise - to feel and understand - to a quite higher-than-average extent.

Observe, for example, the infamous Incheon battle. 

Everyone was on high tension that day, frustration and disappointment thrown in all directions. Hyukjae, thankfully, had confined himself in the washrooms, but Donghae and Kyuhyun were still in the waiting room - the waiting room where everything went down too quickly. And Shindong was there to feel it all happen. 

Now, back then, despite it being 5 years into their activity, he still couldn’t quite manage his power to accommodate  _ thirteen  _ people, yet, especially considering all thirteen are very...powerful...personalities . 

On that day, all their emotions came rushing to him, fast, intense, and unwanted, but he had to keep quiet in case it got worse. He  _ did _ try to go around and console everyone, though, because if he didn’t, who would? Shindong listened closely, tapped into the individual signals that the members unconsciously sent him, and gave reassuring words. He does admit that it gets tiring sometimes, dealing with these man-children, but hell if he doesn’t cherish them.

But there was so much Shindong could take before he himself snapped. The buildup when everyone was gathered in the waiting room soon became too much, and he ended up letting his own frustration out onto a soda box, the soda within then unfortunately landing on Yesung.

That remains a learning experience for everyone. Shindong now knows how to better tune in or out of everyone’s feelings, and to keep his own sanity in check. This is especially when dealing with the eternal, but endearing, mess that is Super Junior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter written by ks__log!  
twt: nodrama_byteuk  
cc: wingteukie
> 
> edited by pink_cloud, who is proud of her editing


End file.
